


CARS

by Phoenix_MartinezRide



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Humanized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_MartinezRide/pseuds/Phoenix_MartinezRide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lightning gets in to a bad car crash during a race, a chain of chaotic events is let loose. Told from Sally's point of view. Humanized version. rated for swearing. ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

Sally's POV.

"I'm so glad I'm coming with you this racing season, Light." I said to him, picking at the last bits of food on my plate

"Me, too Sal" he said, smiling. I wiped my fingers with my napkin, finished with my dinner and smiled at my boyfriend of two years, racing champion, Lightning McQueen. He'd taken me out dinner at a fancy restaurant, even though he usually hated that type of thing. He started to stand up, but was interrupted when his cell phone rang. He groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" he said in to it, sounding incredibly pissed off.

Then came a garbled, exited stream of words from the person on the other end of the line. "…cow tipping… finished soon… Miss Sally?" Mater. Light's best friend. He was loyal and would always have your back, but he could get a bit annoying sometimes. Like now. He did this a lot, actually. He was always calling one of us or 'accidentally' bumping in to us when we were on a date.

"Mater, I told you, please stop ringing me when I'm out with Sally. We'll go cow-tipping later, OK? Good-bye Mater" he hung up the phone, not giving Mater a chance to protest, and sat it on the table. Not even a minute later, the phone was ringing again and Maters name along with a small, blurred picture of him appeared on the screen. Lightning sighed and switched the phone to silent.

"Sorry about that, Sal." He said sadly

"No, it's fine; it's just a Mater thing, right?" I told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, are you finished with your dinner?" he told me

"Yeah, I am. We should came here more often, it was fun" I replied

We picked up the bill and walked out to his car. It was a brand new Ferrari. Guido and Luigi had gone nuts when they'd seen it. They'd insisted on being able to ride in it. Anyway, I sat in the passenger seat while Stickers drove. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while until I noticed something.

"Hey, where're you going? The house is back that way." Said, confused.

"Oh, you'll see" he replied with a grin.

We drove for a bit longer, rushing past all sorts of things, until we came to a stop at a waterfall. We got out of the car and walked over to the water.

"It's so beautiful" I breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you, Sal" he said, turning towards me, smiling. I smiled back, and he got down on one knee.

"Sally, I knew from the moment I met you that you were the most beautiful, intelligent, caring, kind and just amazing woman on the planet. You're the love of my life and I don't want to ever let you go. Will you marry me?"

I put my hand over my mouth and gasped and I could feel tears starting at the corners of my eyes "oh Stickers, of course I will." I whispered, hugging him.

I sat at a table in Flo's diner, twirling my ring around to catch the sunlight. I heard footsteps and made a failed attempt at hiding my hand and the tell-tale ring under the table. I wasn't that I was embarrassed or anything, I just wanted to find the right time to tell people. I mean, everyone would be so excited, because nothing interesting had happened here in years, except for me arriving three years ago and Stickers arriving two years ago.

"Sally, honey, have you got something you wanted to tell me?" Flo asked, pouring my coffee.

I smiled sheepishly at her and showed her my hand.

"That is one big fancy rock you got there! Now, why am I only just finding out about this now?" she said

"Well, it only happened last night, so I haven't really had a chance to tell anyone yet." I replied

Suddenly Mater appeared by my side.

"Well dad-gum! You and McQueen are getting married? Well that's just great!" he exclaimed.

Just then, the door opened and Lightning walked in, running his hand through his messy red hair. He came and sat down beside me and greeted our audience.

"Hey Stickers, I was just telling Flo and Mater the great news" I said, smiling.

"That's cool. So, I was thinking that before we leave tonight, we could make the announcement to everyone else." He said

"That's a great idea. And I thought about it, and I decided that I'm OK with telling the press about it, but not 'till after I've had a chance to call my family first" I replied.

"Hi Lightning!" chimed two voices at the same time. Great. Mia and Tia, the Twins. Or The Sluts, as I called them behind their backs. I know, it sound really mean, but it's also really true. I'd recently learned that once they had flashed him, back at that race before he'd arrived here, and he'd liked it. Even though he'd assured me that that was the 'old him' and now, he would hate it, it still kind of bothered me.

Mia and Tia were actually sort of unwelcome here, since both me and Light hated them, because of their stalker-ish ways. When they first moved here, they layed off the obsessive-fan-girl thing for a bit, but after a while, they started up again. Eventually, Flo fired them, because they started freaking out not only us, but all the other customers, too. But they still live here.

"Hi girls, how are you today?" I said, being overly nice. As I talked, I leaned against Light and made my ring flash in the sunlight. They both gasped, like fishes out of water. I laughed at the look on their faces and turned to Stickers, who was also laughing. They ran out of the diner, crying.


	2. Meet the Family

Movies » Cars » CARS:  
Author: Phoenix Martinez-Ride   
Rated: M - English - Drama/Romance - Reviews: 8 - Published: 06-16-13 - Updated: 08-26-15 id:9398120  
So here I am guys, with chapter two of CARS: … yeah, so I couldn't think of a good title. I did have a good one, but then I realised that it would spoil the story. Also, I went to an op shop and brought a Doc Hudson and a Lightning McQueen stuffie. Oh, on the topic of Doc, yes, he is still alive in this story, since it has no connection to the sequel, so why would I kill off Doc if I didn't have to?

"You finished packing yet?" asked Lightning as he walked through the door.  
"Almost" I said, shoving the last few things in to my last suitcase and forcing the zipper closed. "OK, done"  
I picked up my bags and started dragging them towards the car. Suddenly, someone appeared behind me, taking some of the bags.  
"Thanks, Light" I said, gratefully.  
We got the last things in to the car and shut the boot and then went back inside to get ready for the party. Tonight was our last night in Radiator Springs before the racing season started and the other residents (meaning the ones who were staying behind) were throwing us a going away party. It was usually something I would organize, since I couldn't go along with Light last year because I had the Cozy Cone Motel and Wheel Well Resort to run, but this year Flo said she'd take over for me.  
Anyway, we'd decided that at the party tonight, we'd announce our news to the residents, but not to the press yet, since neither Lightning nor I had had a chance to call our families yet.  
We arrived at the penthouse suite of the Wheel Well, where the party was being held, about five minutes late. It was already in full swing, with music playing, people talking and food and alcohol being served. Suddenly, I remembered last year's party, which had included Mater getting extremely drunk and tripping over the food table, breaking the sound system and smashing the large TV, among other things. Sighing, I went off to tell the servers to not give Mater anything alcoholic.  
After giving the workers the much needed words of advice, Lightning and I stood on the small stage that had been set up by Flo for this exact purpose.  
"Attention everyone" Light said loudly. No-one heard him over the music.  
"Attention everyone!" he said, louder. Still no response.  
"YO! LISTEN UP!" I yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. I smiled smugly.  
"We have an announcement to make." He said in to the microphone, putting his arm around me. "Sally and I are getting married!" he finished, happily.  
The room erupted in cheers and applause from everyone except Mia and Tia, who looked as if they were going to cry again. I knew that they hated me even more now. Oh well.

The next day, we hit the road, on the way to California for the race. But we were also planning to stop at my family's house on the way. We decided to stop at McDonalds for lunch, so we parked the car in the car park and went inside. I was wearing Light's racing jacket, so it would be harder for people to recognize him. While he lined up, I went to the toilet. When I came out, he was standing at the counter, complaining about the food being cold, and them screwing up our order. Deciding to have a little fun, I walked up to him.  
"Hey Light, what's taking so long?" I said, wrapping my arms around him.  
The person who was serving stared, shifting is gaze from the jacket to lights almost trademark red hair and back to the jacket again.  
"Bu... ho…wh…" the worked stammered. "We-we'll have your order fixed up right away, Mr McQueen!"  
We walked out of the McDonalds, laughing. Once they'd figured out who we were, they'd given us a huge pile of free food and apologized about fifty times.  
After we'd finished up with freaking out the McDonalds worker, we hit the road to go to my parent's house. This time, I drove, since he didn't know the way to their house. It took us a few more hours, since we were still in Arizona and my parents lived in California. We managed to finish the rest of the trip without event. I hadn't told my parents that we were coming, because I had wanted it to be a surprise. I had, however, told my sister and one of my brothers. I parked the car in the driveway and we got out and walked up to the door. I heard Lightning gulp and shot a glance at him.  
"What?" I asked  
"What if they don't like me?" he said nervously  
I laughed "Trust me Light, if they don't like you, I'll fall over dead from shock. OK, let's do this."  
I knocked on the door. It was silent for a moment and for an instant, I felt relieved. I thought maybe they had gone out. Or maybe Mick had told mom and dad that I was engaged and they have gone to Arizona to track me down. I was pulled from my inner musings by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh well. So much for that theory. The door opened and my mother stood in the doorway. Seeing me, she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.  
"S-Sally? Is that really you?" she breathed.  
I nodded  
"Don! Come quick! Sally's here!"  
Mom ushered me (And Lightning, by default) in to the downstairs sitting room. They hadn't even seemed to notice him yet. This made sense, I guess, since they hadn't even heard from me for three years. We sat down on the couch and my parents sat on the one across from us.  
"So, Sally, um, where have you been living all this time? Why did you leave California?" asked dad  
"Well I guess I got tired of all the shallow people and the crap I put up with from my 'friends'. I moved to this beautiful little town in Arizona. It's called Radiator Springs"  
"Radiator Springs? Honey, you know that Lightning McQueen lives there now? Have you met him? Do you know him well?" asked mom.  
I laughed "Well, I guess you could say that."  
For the first time, they seemed to notice what I was wearing; who I was with. They gasped, speechless.  
"Sally, what's going on?" my dad asked nervously.  
I looked between them and sighed. "Mom. Dad. I'm engaged." I grinned.  
They gasped again, and I watched as my mom fainted.

Later that day, we sat around the dinner table, eating an afternoon snack.  
"So," I said as I munched on a slice of watermelon "where is everyone?"  
"Oh, Well, Mick's at work, Alice is at her collage class and Danny's at school." said my mom, now recovered from the fainting incident. Lightning looked at me, confused.  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot that we've never really talked about our families. I'm a triplet. There's me, Mick and Alice, and I'm the oldest one. Then there's my little brother, Danny. Last I talked to Mick, Danny was a HUGE fan or yours, so you better be careful." I laughed. He looked kind of shocked, and I shrugged it off.  
After the family tree lesson, we sat in the lounge room and watched crappy daytime TV for a while, until we heard a knock on the door. I was busy with my head in the freezer, getting so ice cream, so I called out for Lightning to answer it. I didn't realize what a big mistake this was until I heard a loud, excited scream coming from the foyer.


	3. Meet the Family, Part 2

Movies » Cars » CARS:  
Author: Phoenix Martinez-Ride  
Rated: M - English - Drama/Romance - Reviews: 8 - Published: 06-16-13 - Updated: 08-26-15 id:9398120  
Chapter 3

Ok, I KNOW I say this every single time I post anything, but I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't posted anything since last year. Again, I have no excuse whatsoever, and it is completely fine it you want to yell at me about taking so long.

I closed the freezer and sprinted to the foyer. I would know that voice anywhere. Even after not hearing it for three years, I would know it anywhere. It was the voice of my nine-year old brother, Danny. I reached the foyer and watched, as he stood motionless in the doorway, staring at Lightning, who was staring back at him, mirroring his expression perfectly. That was something Light was good at, mimicking people. I grabbed Danny by his arm and led him to the lounge room, Lightning following behind. Danny sat on the couch and I sat with Lightning on the couch opposite him.  
"So, I see you've met Light." I said, looking between them.  
Lightning stoped staring back at Danny, and instead gave in a wide grin and waved. Danny was still staring, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Then, he suddenly snapped out of his trance-like state  
"Oh-my-god-this-is-so-amazing-holy-hell-oh-my-god-wait-i-have-to-call-Alex!" He said it all very quickly, all in one sentence without even taking a breath.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec, Dan! You can't call Alex you can't tell anyone! We still have people we need to tell!" I said, holding him back from running towards to phone.  
"But, but, Alex is my best friend! He won't tell!" he defended.  
"Danny, I know Alex probably won't tell, but these sorts of things have a way of getting out. If you tell him, he'll want to come over so he'll have to tell his mom, and what if she tells people?" I said, slightly exasperated. "Listen, we'll talk about this later, when Mick and Alice get home, as a family, OK?"

As I was closest to Mick and Alice, they already knew that I was engaged, and that I was staying for a week, but they didn't know whom I was engaged to. They both got home around dinner, but unlike everyone else, when they passed Light and me in the living room, they merely waved at me and raised their eyebrows when they saw Light. Not long after they arrived, we all sat down around the dinner table, to eat the Chinese food we had ordered. For a while, we made small talk, no one wanting to be the first one to mention who was sitting at the table with us. Finally, I decided to get this over with.  
"Ok, who wants to ask something" I sighed, putting my chopsticks down.  
The entire table exploded in to questions, statements and talk.  
"HOW do you know Lightning McQueen?"  
"When is it happening?"  
"How long have you known him?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"How did you guys meet?"  
"O.K! Here's the deal: Danny, I didn't tell you because I had no contact with you. I've known Light for about two years. We don't know when it's happening yet, we only just got engaged. WE know each other because we live in the same town. And I'll tell you later how I met him, because it's an extremely long story." I said.

After dinner, we all sat in the living room, talking and laughing. The T.V was on in the background, playing a rerun of Big Bang Theory. I was laughing absently at something Sheldon had said when Alice spoke  
"So now that it's later, how did you guys meet?"  
"well you guys remember two years ago, when Lightning disappeared for a week before that tie-breaker race here in California?" Everyone nodded. "Well he ended up in this town called Radiator Springs, which I where I've been living since I left here. He ended up wrecking up the main road in the town, so Doc, the judge, told him he had to stay in the town until he fixed it." I explained.

Suddenly, my mom looked like she just realized something very important.  
"Sally, are you staying in a hotel, or do you want to stay here?" she asked.  
"Oh! I forgot about that, yeah, I thought we could stay here, if that O.K with you guys?" I replied.  
"Of course, you can stay here, sweetie! Your room is still the way you left it; you guys can sleep in there." Said my dad.  
After that exchange, we watched some more episodes of Big Bang Theory, and then Light and I decided that it was getting late, so we went to bed.

~~O.K so that's the new chapter! It's 720 words long, too. And O.K, yes, I know the end sucks, but I wanted to get it finished, so I could get this chapter out. And, and if anyone looks at my stuff on DeviantART, they will be aware of an OC I created for this story, named Kat, who is going to finally be introduced in the next chapter. R&R~~


	4. Truth or Dare

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING.  
It also contains a flashback from Lightning's point of view

CHAPTER FOUR- Truth or Dare.

I woke later that night to someone leaning over me, shaking me awake.  
"Alice, what the Fuc- Fudge are you doing?" I asked groggily.  
"Sally, don't you remember? Every first Friday of the month, we used to get up after mom and dad went to bed and talk and stuff." She said, looking at me as if I was extremely dumb.  
Oh. Right. I'd forgotten about hat. That was why I had put a lock on my door. Lightning rolled over, groaning.  
"Sally, what's going on?" he muttered.  
"Alice is here. She wants us to get up." I said. "Alice, we'll be out in a few minutes. We're not… ah… decent."  
she grinned, waggling her eyebrows at me.  
"Oh, shut up, Ali. We haven't done anything. It's just coz we're used to the heat, living in Arizona and all."  
And that's how five minutes later, at 3:33 in the morning, Me, Lightning, Alice and Mick ended up sitting cross legged on the floor in a circle, in the living room.  
"So." Mick said, rubbing is hands together and grinning. "What are we going to do tonight?"  
No one really knew what to do, so after a suggestion by Alice, we ended up playing truth or dare.

Alice went first, since it was her idea "Sally, truth or dare?"  
I picked dare, knowing how embarrassing Alice's truth questions always were.  
"I dare you to… skull a bottle of booze!" she exclaimed.

Groaning, I sod up and made my way to the bar fridge and pulled out a Midori, one of the ones with lemonade (A/n: do they have those in the US? I can't remember. Just go with it.) I unscrewed the cap and put it to my lips, draining the entire bottle in one go.  
"Whoa."  
My head started spinning, and I swayed a bit. At this, Light jumped up and sat me down.  
"O.K, my turn. Mick, truth or dare?" I asked.  
"Ummm… Dare?" he said, not sounding very sure of himself.  
"Act like a dog, and drink from the water bowl!" I said grinning evilly.

Lightning gave us a funny look. "When it's my turn, I'm defiantly picking truth. You guys are evil!"  
I don't know why Mick picked dare. How could he have forgotten that I gave the absolute worst, most embarrassing, funniest dares? He flipped me the bird and crawled around, barking and being a dog. Little did he know, I was filming it. When he finished making a moron or himself, he sat back down and turned to Lightning, already knowing he would pick truth.  
"How many girls have you slept with?" He said this in the calmest way possible.  
Lightning turned as red as his hair, and I have no doubt that my face was the same colour. Mick just sat there smiling happily.  
"None. I haven't slept with anyone." Lightning said quietly.  
Everyone gave him a funny look.  
"Did you guys really believe all that stuff about me being a…" he paused, trying to think of a word. "…man slut that's in the magazines? I'm not like that!"  
The game seemed to go on for hours, with the dares and questions only getting worse as it got later. I finally decided that enough was enough when I was dared to go skinny-dipping in the pool and wake everyone up by pretending that we were doing it. So we went to bed.

I woke up early the next morning, but Lightning was still asleep. I sat in the bed for a while, contemplating what to do until I finally decided on visiting my best friend who I hadn't seen since I left California. I got dressed and left a note for Lightning.

Light,  
you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I've gone out to visit an old friend of mine. I'll be back in a few hours, so just do whatever until I get back. Oh, and its Saturday so there's no school, so watch out for Danny stalking you.  
Love. Sally

I got into my Porsche and drove until I was sitting in the driveway of the house that I had spent most of my teenage years at. Taking a deep breath, I straightened the ring on my finger and knocked on the door. It was answered by a tall girl with bright green eyes and long black hair with a bright, lime green fringe. She gave me a funny look.  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
"Kat, it's me, Sally." I replied.  
But she was still giving me a funny look, so I sighed and turned to walk away. But then she stopped me.  
"Dude, I'm kidding! I just haven't seen you in so damn long!" she said, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly.  
I made a small coughing sound. "Kat, let go, you're choking me!" I croaked.  
She pulled me in the door and up to her bedroom. We talked for a while about how life has been, where I've been living and all that. At one point, I had absently brushed my hair away from my face. Kat gasped, grabbing my hand.  
"What is that?" she exclaimed.  
I grinned, "I'm engaged!"  
"Really? To who?" she asked.  
"You'll never believe me!" I said.  
"Try me"  
"O.K, Lightning McQueen."  
"You're shitting me!" she yelled.  
"Nope." I grinned.  
"How the hell did that even happen?" She asked.  
"He lives in my town." I answered simply  
"I can't believe you! Prove it!" ask challenged.  
"O.K, I will."  
I pulled out my phone and dialled a number.  
"Hey, Light, I want you to meet my friend can you come over? I'll text you the address. You'll have to get Alice or Mick to drive you but, since I have the car." I said into the phone. I then texted him Kat's address and slipped the phone back into my jeans. I crossed my legs and leaned back, grinning.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I got up to get it and led Light in to the rec room. After introductions had been made, we hung around for a while, talking, laughing and even playing video games. Suddenly, I remembered something. The reason I had come over here, other than to see Kat.  
"Kat, can I ask you something?' I asked  
"Yeah, anything" she replied.  
"Do you wanna be my maid of honour?" I offered.  
"What? Yes! I'd love to!" she replied.  
We spent a little bit longer at Kat's house and then decided that it was time to go home.

Later that night, we sat in my bedroom watching a movie on T.V. During the ad breaks, a newsflash came on, mentioning a teenage girl who had been killed by a drunk driver in a car crash earlier today. It was sad, of course, but I had never expected Lightning's reaction.  
"When will these people get it?" he said angrily "How many people have to be killed, how many people hurt, how many lives have to be ruined before these fucking asshole learn NOT TO FUCKING DRINK AND DRIVE?!" he was distraught, and I just looked at him, open mouthed.  
"Um, Light? Are you O.K?" I asked, carefully.  
"No, I'm-I'm not. I'm just really touchy about this stuff, you know?" He said hesitantly.  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" I prodded. He nodded.  
FLASHBACK, LIGHTNING'S POINT OF VIEW~ (A/N: This took place five years ago, when Lightning was 18)  
I walked out of the change-rooms at the track, still tugging my hoodie over my head. I stopped in front of the girl's change-rooms and bashed on the door.  
"Raine, hurry it up, already, I wanna get home and eat!" I yelled through the door.  
"Shut up Lightning! I'm coming, O.K." she yelled back.  
I turned and leaned against the wall, rolling my eyes at my twin sister. She came running out of the change-rooms, her long, flaming red her streaming behind her. Even though we were fraternal twins, not identical, we still looked almost exactly the same. Even though we fought often and could always be found teasing each other, she was my best friend in the world, and I was closer to her than anyone else.  
"Finally. Come on, let's go." I said.  
We walked out of the building, both looking forward to our next race training session two days later.  
"Hey, Ray-Ray, do you just want to stop at maccas for dinner?" I asked.  
After we ate, we started on our way home. We would catch a bus, or drive or something, but it was only a few block to our house, so we walked. We were almost home, just one block more to go and we were standing at the corner of a four-way intersection, waiting to cross the road. We were happy, laughing and joking. Without any warning, a SUV came speeding around the corner, swerving all over the road. It was coming right for us.  
"Raine, look out!" I screamed.  
She just stood there, like a deer in the headlights, unmoving. I launched myself at her, pushing her to the ground, protecting her body with my own. The car hit me straight on and an excruciating pain radiated throughout my entire body. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the car, that horrible SUV swerving again, running over my sister, my baby sister, and then everything went black.

I woke up later in an ambulance, covered in blood, wires going everywhere.  
"Wh-Where's my sister? Where's Raine? Is she O.K?" I managed. The paramedics ignored me though, and the darkness and pain pulled me back under.

The next time I awoke, I was in a clean sterile hospital room. The entire family was sitting around me, staring at me. Everyone was there, all except for…  
"Where's Raine? What happened? Is-is she O.K?" I croaked.  
But as soon as I spoke her name, and saw their faces, I knew. I just knew.  
"Oh god." Beeping noises emerged from the machines around me, all buzzing, and beeping and ringing. Doctors rushed in around me, fussing over me and the monitors. I paid absolutely o attention to them, lost in my own thoughts.

~~So that's chapter… five? I think? Idk. Anyway it's a massive (for me, anyway) four pages long on word and 1,704 words long, which is a record for me. So there's some insight for you in-to Light's past. Poor Light, losing his sister like that.~~


	5. First Race

~~In Lit class (Literature), we're reading this book called Dandelion Wine, and let me just say that it is the most God-awful thing I have ever read. And I've read My Immortal! Like, at least My Immortal has a plot. Sure, it's an incredibly dumb one, but it's still there! Dandelion Wine has no plot at all, or at least not that I can tell. It's just terrible.  
I know in the summary for this story it mentions a crash and nothing as of yet has even mentioned racing, but it will get there, soon. So far it has mostly been filler, establishing, background info and a little bit of character development. So here is chapter five.  
Enjoy.~~

The next few days past by without major event. After the week at my family's house, it was time to get going. We were to meet Mack and Doc at a hotel closer to the racetrack, as the racing season was about to start. Light had a week of practice, then he would be racing for about a month before there was a short break, when we would be visiting Lightning's family.

Once we had said our goodbye to my family, we drove over to Kat's house to pick her up. Since was going to be my maid-of-honour, we had decided that she would be traveling with us this season so she could help me plan the wedding. Though I use the phrase 'pick up Kat' lightly, since she wouldn't actually be able to be in the Porsche with us, as it was a two seater. Instead, we would be leaving from her house and she would follow us in her own car.  
When we got to the hotel, we parked the car in the front and made our way in to reception. The hotel was incredibly nice and fancy looking. It had high ceilings and shiny marble flooring. We had booked the rooms under my name, so as not to draw unnecessary attention to us. Light was also standing behind me, in sunglasses and a hoodie.  
"Hi, I'm Sally Carrera, I booked two rooms here." I told the tall blonde and incredibly slutty woman beside the desk. When I told her my name, she did a double take at me. I was confused for a second but when I saw her nametag; I instantly recognised who it was. Alison Malbry. The most popular girl from my high school. She had made it her mission to make mine and Kat's life's miserable.  
"So, I see you're still in the same dead-end job as when you were in high-school." I said to her coolly.  
"At least I didn't run away. What have you been doing these past five years, anyway Sally? Living on the streets? I don't know how you can even afford to be in this lobby. Probably stole someone's credit card, did you?" she shot back.  
"For our information, Ali, I, unlike you, am a successful lawyer." I said.  
"So what, I bet you still haven't even had a boyfriend." She said.  
"Yes, I have a boyfriend, you dim-wit!" I said angrily.  
"Sweetie, B.O.B doesn't count as a boyfriend." She replied  
that was it! My blood boiled and I glared at her hard.  
"Yeah?" I said grabbing Lightning by the arm and pulling him towards me. "unlike you, I have someone better than B.O.B, someone who is such a great person that you will never have the honour of talking to." I finished as I ripped off his sunglasses and pulled his hood back down. He was giving me a 'what are you doing?' look, and then seemingly decided what was going on.  
"I would appreciate it," He said acidly. "If you would stop insulting my girlfriend."  
Alison gaped at us, looking between me and Lightning. Still staring, she groped around behind her for the keys to the master suite, which was what I had booked. I snatched them away from her, smiling smugly and stalked away, Lightning on one side of me, Kat on the other.

When we got to the room, we put all of our luggage away in the closets and made ourselves comfortable on the sofa.  
"So, um, what was that about?" Lightning asked me.  
"Oh, that was just some bitch from high school. She always hated Kat and I for some reason."

A week later, it was the day of the first race. We had come in the back way, where there were no reporters or paparazzi. The crew from Radiator Springs were already there, waiting for us in the pits. After introducing Kat to everyone, it was time to get started. Lightning was at the front of the line-up, having done well in the qualifiers. I adjusted my headset as the race was about to start and wished Light good luck. It was a pretty uneventful race, with only a few spinouts and not even one wreck. Lightning had been neck in neck with Chick for most of the race, but managed to pull forward in the last few laps. He won the race beating Chick over the line by a few seconds.

After the results were presented, we went out for dinner and then went back to the hotel.

~~Ok, so that ending sucked majorly. I really suck at race sequences. Anyway, you might be wondering what 'B.O.B' means. Well it stands for 'Battery Operated Buddy', if you know what I mean ;)~~


	6. Crash

~~So here I am again! So I think this will be the chapter where things actually start to happen. I really hated how I ended the last one, by the way. Oh, and if you didn't get the joke about B.O.B, message me and I'll tell you. I have a feeling that actually spelling it out on this will get me reported.~~

I hugged Lightning as he climbed in to his car. Today was a closed race, meaning there was no public access, other than racers family and friends, and also the last race before the one-week break, and if he won this one, it would give him a sure chance to place at the end of the season.  
"I'd wish you good luck, but I don't think you need it." I told him with a smile.  
He smiled back and I started making my way towards the pits.  
At first, it was just like the first race, no wrecks, no crashes, no nothing. The race was almost finished, and again, it was Lightning and Chick nose to nose. I listened as Doc talked in to the headset, giving directions. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. Chick, who had been lagging behind slightly was coming up fast, right in Lights direction. It didn't look like he was going to swerve, either.  
I yelled into the microphone for Lightning to look out, but it was too late. Chick slammed in to the back of his car at full speed. The car flew through the air, flipping and turning. It hit the ground, continued rolling before skidding into the side of the track, where the walls of the stands were. Every single person in the tiny crowd was silent. Nobody dared to even breathe. Even the other racers had stopped. everyone except Chick, who continued driving, crossing the finish line and winning the race. Before anyone could stop me, I leapt from the pits and sprinted towards the smoking wreck. I was attempting to rip open the jammed door when it started to feel like there was a hurricane in the track. I spared a brief glance behind me and saw a helicopter landing in the middle of the track on the grass. Some paramedics spilled out and ran over to the car.  
They were loading Lightning's stretcher into the helicopter when they noticed me trying to climb in after him.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but only family is allowed inside with patients.' Someone told me.  
I clenched my fists. "well you better damn well let me in there, then shouldn't you? After all, I AM his fiancé." I spat angrily.  
he just sighed and waved me in. I felt sort of guilty, bitching him out like that, but decided that he was probably used to that kind of thing and he would understand.

I had been in the waiting room for what felt like hours. I had talked to the nurses, who had told me that I wouldn't be able to see light for hours still, and I was getting impatient. I thought about calling my parents when a thought struck me. No one had old his parents yet. I decided that I would have to do it. It was better than them finding out in some magazine or newspaper. I just had to find out where they lived.

I managed to find their address in some of the old paperwork from Lightning's training and was on my way to their house. I had no idea what I was going to say, or how I was going to say it, but I knew I had to do it.  
taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. A woman with fiery red hair answered.  
"Um, hello. My name is Sally Carrera. Are you Poppy McQueen?" I asked her politely.  
she glared at me "Yes I am, and no, my son Lighting does not live her. Now get off my property before I call the police." She snapped, closing the door.  
I jammed my foot in the doorway. "No, you don't understand! I'm not a fan girl! I know your son, and I really need to talk to you about something!" I said.  
She looked at me sceptically, and went to close the door again. I needed to think fast. What could convince her that I'm not a stalker?  
I grabbed the door with my hand. "WAIT! I know about Raine!" I told her.  
her face turned pale. "how-how do you know about her? The only other person who knows is my son." She said, voice shaking.  
"I know, he told me all about her. I know everything; I know what happened to her. Now can you please let me come in and talk to you and your family? This is extremely important."  
She nodded and opened the door fully. After leading my into a living room, she called everyone down.  
"Everyone, this is Sally. She says she needs to talk to us about Lightning." She said.  
"Wait, how do we know she's not just some stalker fan girl?" asked a teenage girl with red hair.  
Lightning's mom glanced at a photo of Light and a girl who could only be Raine.  
"She knows." She said simply.  
Everyone in the room seemed shocked. I looked around uncertainly.  
"Well like Poppy said, my name is Sally. You don't know me, but I've actually been dating Light for two years, and we're engaged." I told them. I waited, for that news to sink in before dropping the bomb.  
"We were actually planning on coming tomorrow, to tell you. But something happened. I- I don't know how to tell you this, but today, at the race, Light was in a wreck. He in the hospital and nobody there will tell me anything. No one knew how to contact you, so that's why I found you. I thought you needed to find out before it was all over the news. I'm sorry.

~~So that's chapter six. Something finally happened. Yay! Anyway, I will do the next update ASAP.~~


	7. Hospital

I climbed out of my car in the hospital parking lot and was immediately surrounded by people. Reporters, cameramen, random bystanders, all around me, jostling and yelling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep the claustrophobia under control. But it was hard. So, so hard. All around me, people were yelling questions, snapping photos.  
"Is it true you're engaged to Lightning McQueen?"  
"What is his condition?"  
"How long have you been with McQueen?"  
Suddenly, someone was pushing through the crowd, shouting insults at the reporter and pushing people to the ground. After a minute, Kat emerged from the crowd, looking annoyed and upset at the same time. She shielded me, guiding me through the sea of leeches. When we got to the door, we were let in by a security guard. Obviously, the news of the crash had gotten out. And it had spread like wildfire. After checking in with the security guard, whom I found out had been called in around the time I left the McQueen's. we ended up in a waiting room that had been closed off especially for Light's family and friends. Everyone from Radiator Springs who was here for the race was already there, and all the others were on their way. I had called my family, and they would be here in half an hour. So now, there was nothing to do but wait.  
I glanced at the TV on the wall.  
"In breaking news, world famous race car driver Lightning McQueen has been hospitalized after a horrific crash during a race. Reports are yet to come in on his condition, but in the meantime, we talk to fellow racer, Chick Hicks."  
"well, the race was going well, and then he just lost control and started spinning out and…"  
Stupid, lying, manipulative cheating bastard! HE caused it! It was HIS fault. HE wrecked Lightning! And here he was, lying to everyone about what happened. Beyond angry, I stood up, stomped to the TV and ripped the plug from the wall. The screen went blank and everyone stared at me. I walked out of the room, slamming the door.

I didn't come back for nearly an hour. By the time I did, it was extremely late, and everyone except for Doc and Kat had gone to hotels for the night. We waited for hours before a nurse showed up, holding a clipboard in her hand.  
"What's going on? Is he OK?" I asked desperately.  
"Well when he came in he was in pretty bad shape. He has multiple broken bones, internal bleeding and lots of wounds. He just came out of surgery, but will be having more tomorrow. You can't see him yet, unfortunately. You may as well go back to your hotels for the night and come back tomorrow." She told us.

After a sleepless night, Doc drove Kat and I back to the hospital. No one else was there yet when the nurse came out again.  
"Lightning has been out of surgery for a few hours now, and the operation was a success. Unfortunately, we have some bad news." She said.  
"What are you talking about? You just said the surgery was a success!" I exclaimed.  
"Well, usually, a patient would have woken up by now. Lightning hasn't. I'm very sorry, but he is currently in a coma."

~~Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Cliff-hanger. And if you think everything is going wrong now, you are so wrong. This is only the beginning. There is so much more that is going to happen to these poor characters!~~


	8. Cops

~~So here it is chapter eight, the answer to the cliffhanger! So, as I said, the twists have only just started, there will be more and more, worse and worse. Even when something seems to be going right, something else will happen.

WARNING! MAJOR SWEARING AHEAD! Like, really major, as in the C word that's NOT crap, the other one, that ends in a 't'. You have been warned!  
Enjoy.~~

I walked through the car park of the mall with a blank look on my face, squashing my emotions inside of me. Two days ago, I had found out that Lightning was in a coma. He still hadn't woken up. I had spent nearly every moment since by his bed, but today I had to buy some food. I was almost at the doors when I realized too late that there were paparazzi everywhere. I was getting ready to bolt when I saw that they hadn't even seemed to notice me. They were surrounding someone else. Chick Hicks. My blood boiled and I suddenly had the urge to hit him. But I squashed this down with my other emotions, not wanting to make a scene. I watched as he was saying something into the microphone.  
"… And I feel really awful about what happened to Lightning. I don't know what happened! I lost control of my car, and then he was spinning through the air! I just feel so bad."  
That was it. Everything I was feeling, all my emotions and feeling came spilling out all at once.  
"You lying, manipulative bastard! It was no accident! You did it on fucking purpose, you absolute cunt!" I screeched at him.  
My earlier urge to punch him had returned, and this time it won out over my basic reasoning. I punched him hard in the face, making his nose bleed. He glared at me and attempted to hit me back, but I was too fast and dodged out of the way. I glared back, making him flinch and snap-kicked him in the chest. He grunted and again tried to hit me. He seceded this time, clipping the side of my face. I was so, so angry. I didn't care that this whole thing was being caught on camera. I didn't care that I looked like a crazy bitch, or that I could get arrested. All I cared about was that I needed to hurt chick, the way he hurt Lightning. It would be easy. After all, I had a black belt 3rd dan in karate and I knew Chick was a terrible fighter. I was so consumed in hurting Chick that I didn't even hear the sirens. Before I knew it, I was grabbed from behind, put in handcuffs and shoved in to a squad car.

I was sitting on the bench in a small cell when someone in a police uniform walked in. I looked up and saw someone I never thought I would see again. Nick had been my best friend as well as Kat. He had moved away not long before I had, and I had no idea where. Obviously though, he had changed his mind and came back. He came towards the door and unlocked it.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"Letting you out. Your bail has been paid.' He replied  
"But how? I haven't even called anyone yet!" I told him.  
He just smiled at me and I realised that he had paid it.  
"Thank you" I whispered, hugging him.  
He led me towards a room and shut the door, gesturing for me to sit down on the sofa.  
"So, do you know what's happening? Is he going to press charges?" I asked in a small voice.  
"Well, yeah but-" he started.  
"Oh god. Great! This is just what in need. Fan-fucking-tastic!" I groaned.  
"BUT," he said loudly, pulling me out of my sarcastic ramblings. "And what I'm about to say is off the record, and if you try to tell anyone, everyone here will deny it, but we all agree that Chick completely deserved it. If it we up to me, you wouldn't be here. But its policy. So we're going to pull some strings with the judge and get the case dropped."  
"Thank you, so much. Hey, listen, what time do you finish? We should catch up." I said.  
He glanced at his phone "Right now, actually." He said.  
We ended up at the hotel with Kat, talking about our lives in the past three years. Catching up with my childhood friends turned out to be the first time I had fun since the wreck.

~~So that ending was terrible. But I really wanted to do something like this, have Chick get his ass kicked. And yes, in my head cannon, Sally is a badass, probably because everyone says I am and I always have a little bit of me in my characters.~~


End file.
